


A Crushing Love

by TheRapidFanGeek



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anger, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Anxiety, Aromantic Ike, Asexual Mike, Crying, DemiBisexual Jack, Drama, Family Drama, Flashbacks, Hopeless Romantic Crutchie and Race, LGBTQ Themes, Multi, Other, Polyamorous Character, Secrets, Social Anxiety, Supportive Boyfriends Are Everywhere, Tans Girl Sniper, They Help Each Other A Lot, dyslexic Romeo and Specs, oblivious david, pansexual david
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 13:12:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13590750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRapidFanGeek/pseuds/TheRapidFanGeek
Summary: This isn’t what David wanted. At least not now, but god was the Male cute.David Jacobs was mostly normal, though not really. He was a socially anxious, incredibly smart male. He was also one who was good at keeping his thoughts off of people, mainly crushes. If he did ever gain one, he would get over it quickly, but not this time.----Race rolled his eyes as he watched Spot Conlon walk across the Cafe towards him.Racetrack Higgins, or Anthony Higgins, was a Cafe worker trying to get through college without obstacles, but he couldn’t stop or avoid this one. Spot Conlon, the male who makes Race the Hopeless Romantic he claims not to be.----Crutchie sat in the back of the class, board. Glancing to the side of him, down a bit, he saw Finch. He then glanced down the row in front of him where Henry sat. His eyes drifted to his hands with an inaudible sigh.Crutchie was a hopeless romantic, and god did he fall hard. He was also self-conscious though, mostly about the fact that he had a bad leg. He used a Crutch to get places, and he got pitied by a lot of people, it drew him into feeling that no one would want to be in a relationship with him. It was hell.





	A Crushing Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a continuation of WDIHTBY, but it's still good!
> 
> Mostly centered around the three main boys mentioned in the summary.

College was described as the best time in everyone’s life, but god, it really was. David grinned happily as he fell onto his bed. He lived a single person dorm, so the whole place was his to just relax in. No family to worry about, no parents, he had free will. He hummed as he rolled onto his back with a small giggle. Earlier today he moved in, his family helping him move stuff. Even the little Twin’s Sarah and Katherine had adopted. Well, technically, they weren’t twins, but were. One was born at 11:55 PM and the other at 12:27 AM.

 

Aside from that, David was moved in and said a final goodbye to his parents, and little brother.

 

Now he was here. He didn’t start classes until later that week, so he had a lot of time to wander campus, or start his studying early, though he already had been studying since he finished high school.

 

David was trying to get a career in Business, and had found out with a little research what he would need to study and major in, which was International Business. He sat up from his bed and walked out of his room. He quickly made it to the front door and threw his shoes on. Afterwords he walked out of his dorm.

 

He exited the building itself and then made it down the sidewalk. There was a cafe down the road from here, so that’s where he was heading.

  
  


Race sighed as he served another customer. School hadn’t even started yet, so why the hell was business already booming? Race leaned on the counter and looked around the shop. He couldn’t help but smile at the fact that so many people we enjoying themselves. He heard the bell and looked forward. His eyes glinted with curiosity as a raven-haired Male walked in. He was cute,  not Race’s type, but cute.

 

The male walked to the counter and bit back a small stutter, before speaking. “Uh, Hello.” He offered a smile. Race didn’t exactly except it, but he nodded. “Hello there. What can I getcha? We have a special today, three dollars for two cookies or a cupcake, and Tea, any type.” The male nodded. “I’ll just have some Lemon Tea please.” Race nodded. “Alright, Lemon Tea… Anything else? Sure you don’t wanna cookie? Or a cupcake?” He shook his head. “Yeah, just the tea would be great, thank you.” Race nodded. “Two-Fifty please.” He nodded again, and pulled out his wallet, pulling out three dollars. “Just keep the change.” Race raised a brow as he took the money. “Are you sure?” The mystery male grinned. “Yeah, I’m sure. Keep it, it doesn’t matter much.” Race hummed and put all the money in the cash register. He then looked up. “You got a name?” He hummed. “It’s David Jacobs.” Race nodded, and turned, walking to the machines behind him. “Well, David, I’m Anthony, but uh, everyone calls me Racetrack or Race.”

 

David watched as Race made his tea. Quickly Race ad it to David with a grin. “Here ya go. Enjoy.” David smiled brightly. “Yeah, thank you.” He walked to a table in the corner and sat down, sipping his tea happily.

 

Crutchie barged into the cafe, though he was limping, tears streaming down his face. “Race…” Race looked over, and was quickly worried. “Ah, jeez, Crutchie! You alright?” Race walked out from behind the counter and over to his friend who shook his head. Race glanced around, before pulling a chair out from David’s table. “Ey, David, do you mind if he sits?” David shook his head. “Uh, no, go right ahead.” Crutchie nodded and sat down, still sniffling. “Now tell me what’s wrong.” Race stated. “Well… I lost my Crutch…” Someone stole it!” Race blinked. He hadn’t even noticed. “Oh my god, I didn’t notice! Are you alright? Does Jack know?” Crutchie shook his head, wiping his eyes. “N-no… I told the security, they’re after the guy… I also told Romeo, but they haven’t seen it…” Race nodded, frowning. “Well, hey, I’ll go make you a coffee, and get you a cupcake, all on me. You can relax a bit, why don’t you talk here with, David? He’s a new kid I just met.” Crutchie mumbled an okay, and then Race walked off.

 

“So, your name is Crutchie?” Crutchie nodded. “Kinda, I mean, everyone calls me that so it might as well be.” He chuckled weakly. “And you’re David?” The raven male nodded. “Yep, that’s me.”

 

Race had come back and gave Crutchie his coffee and cupcake. He told them he’d be right back. He walked to a side room behind the counter and came back out without his apron on. A girl had replaced him. He sat with the other two, and they all started talking.

 

It was actually really enjoyable. David felt comfortable really fast, and Crutchie was pretty cool once he was cheered up. He was a bubbly kid and a smart alec. So was Race and David. They actually had quite a bit in common.

 

“So you’re tellin me you’re Pan?” Race asked David as he looked at a picture David had on his phone. It was of him and his sister at a pride parade. “Yep!” Crutchie chuckled. “That’s cool. I’m gay, myself, y’know, because boys are adorable little shits.” Race laughed along with David. Race grinned. “I’m nothin to special, just a Biromantic guy tryin to get by. Well, I mean, I’m Biromantic but there’s been time once or twice I’ve felt a little perk.”

 

They laughed again.

 

This was actually not what David had expected today. He thought he would have just had some tea, and then walk awkwardly around campus. He was pleasantly surprised though. He had made some friends.

 

Time flew and soon it was four in the afternoon. “Oh, wow. It’s been four hours…” Race chuckled. “Time sure does fly, don’t it?” David nodded. “I should probably get going. It was really nice meeting you two.” Crutchie shook his head. “Wait, lets exchange phone numbers so we can do this again.” David nodded happily. “O-okay!”

 

They exchanged numbers, and then David was off. He said bye to the two before leaving though.

 

He was definitely going to hang out with them again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the shortest chapter.


End file.
